


memorandum

by theoscurve



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoscurve/pseuds/theoscurve
Summary: “willie was perfect. they were the embodiment of everything alex loved about the world — even their worst traits could be easily mistaken for someone else’s finest. it only made sense that their gift should be something equally as special as them.”alex wrote his boyfriend letters when they weren’t there for him to talk to. little did he know, he wasn’t the only one who found comfort in the art of handwritten preservation.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	memorandum

alex had been worrying about what to get willie for their one-year all week. all month, even. probably longer. it was growing nearer and nearer, and he was panicking. as per usual.

willie was perfect. they were the embodiment of everything alex loved about the world — even their worst traits could be easily mistaken for someone else’s finest. it only made sense that their gift should be something equally as special as them.

so far, alex had come up with nothing. he couldn’t think of anything good enough; anything meaningful. and to make things worse, time was running out — he only had a few days left. needless to say, he was starting to stress.

it wasn’t until he woke up alone for the second time that week that an idea hit him.

he was sitting down at his desk, a pen in his hand as he stared at the blank piece of paper in front of him. this wasn’t an uncommon occurrence; when willie was away, alex liked to write them letters. not about much, mind you — they usually featured in-depth descriptions about the mundanity of his day. what he had for breakfast, where he went on a walk … you get it.

but writing the things that he couldn’t tell his boyfriend in person was strangely comforting to him, even if willie didn’t know about it. they’d never seen the letters before.

not because alex didn’t want them to, though. he’d just never really found the right time to tell them. but, as he began to write, a thought struck him.

 _why not_? and what better time to let them know than on a special occasion — an anniversary, perhaps ?

a grin tugged at his lips, and alex continued to write. he wrote about his plans; the things he wanted to do that day and the likelihood of them happening. he wrote about the dog he saw out of the window earlier and how much willie would’ve loved it. he wrote about how much he loved them, how much he missed them despite only being without their company for a few hours so far. god, he must’ve been sitting there for a good while.

when the day eventually rolled around, alex found himself totally devoid of any anxiety he previously had relating to the situation. maybe it was because he’d sorted out his dilemma — maybe it was simply because his boyfriend was right there in front of him for the first time in a couple of days. he cleared his throat, “i know we said no presents, but … ”

handing willie a pile of letters, all wrapped up together in blue ribbon and tied with a bow. let’s not forget that this was a year’s worth of notes.

he felt foolish at first, face turning a deep shade of red as he watched willie’s reaction. they seemed shocked; he couldn’t tell whether that was a good thing or a bad one and it was starting to unsettle him ever so slightly. then they laughed, and his worries practically melted away.

they didn’t hate the letters. they didn’t hate _him_. they didn’t think he was creepy or weird or stupid — and alex couldn’t help but join in.

”i’m sorry there are so many, i’ve been writing them for a whole year. if you don’t wanna read them all, i won’t blame you.” the relief in his voice was evident, nerves totally disappearing as he listened to the laugh of the boy in front of him. 

and then they reached into their bag, “no, no, i get it. it’s actually really funny, ‘cause— ”

pulling out a similar stack of letters, this time tied with a ribbon a shade of pink. 

“i guess we had the same idea.”

it was there that they spent the rest of the day together, reading through each other’s letters; reminiscing about the stories they contained and the events that followed. they talked about how much they loved each other — how easy it was for them to miss each other’s presence, even if they hadn’t been lacking it for a long time at all. there they sat, fingers interlaced, for hours and hours. finding comfort in each other’s company was so easy that it almost felt like it was written in the stars.

for the first time in a long time, alex didn’t feel so alone. the knowledge that willie cared enough to write him letters ? it was amazing. _maybe soulmates do exist_ , he couldn’t help but think to himself over and over again.

he was so in love back then.

but time passes. people change; they move on. alex learnt that the hard way.

now, he sits there alone. reading through the letters by himself, tear stains evident on a large quantity of them. he’s been here all day, sitting in silence.

if soulmates do exist, then whatever god there is must really like to mess with him. he thought he’d found his. he was wrong. it’s been a whole year since he last read these letters — alex was hoping it would make him feel a little better that he’s spending their anniversary alone, but all it did was remind him of how much he misses his boyfriend.

 _no, not his boyfriend_. his ex. 


End file.
